warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Death
(S) - Okay, pulled this together for Forest's writing prompt. You might see a bit more of Scourge later. Enjoy! Black Death Scourge glared in hatred as he methodically clawed the white cat who was holding onto his leg. This battle is over. As soon as these forest cats realize it, we can all get on with our lives. Some of the cats might even make good recruits! Like that big white one with the black paws… “Scourge! Turn and face me!” Scourge froze. I know that voice! He whirled around, and like a ghost from a half-remembered nightmare, come to haunt you, there was Firestar. “How… I killed you!” “You did,” Firestar snarled, “But I am a nine-lived leader who hunts alongside StarClan. Can you claim as much?” Scourge gazed at him in horror. What was it he’d said earlier? ‘StarClan! Tales for kits! Fool, StarClan won’t help you now!’ He’d been so sure of himself, arrogant even. But now… It looks like they have! Scourge shoved his way free of the white cat and charged at Firestar. Firestar charged back. For an instant, Scourge thought he saw shadows of cats running alongside his enemy, then they were gone, and the fierce rush of battle overcame him. The earsplitting noise from the battle ceased to matter, as he and Firestar were yowling at the top of their lungs. For the first few moments, Scourge was fighting for his life. Directly after that, however, he felt a distinct shift. Firestar was tiring. He and every other cat might be more powerful than him at the beginning of a battle, but he never relied on strength to defeat his enemies anyway. He relied more on speed, skill, and cunning, except for the end of a battle. Then his opponent’s strength would dwindle, and his reflexes would dull. For the BloodClan cats this was true as well, but the forest cats seemed unprepared for a drawn-out battle. Biting down harder, Scourge pressed his advantage. Now Firestar’s clawing action, once strong and well-placed, was beginning to weaken. Finally, Firestar managed to throw himself out of the tangle, but instead of jumping back in, he crouched down, waiting for Scourge to show a sign of weakness. Scourge let out a yowl of unbridled triumph. Firestar would die, however many times it took him, the forest would fall, and his Clan would eat, and not have to live in fear of Twolegs day and night. Firestar’s last mistake would be this ancient trick. Countless cats had used it on him before, and countless cats had died. He leapt into the air to finish it. To his confusion, Firestar leaped as well! Scourge couldn’t move to get out of the way, and Firestar shoved him over onto his back. Scourge felt a sharp pain in his throat. The pain only lasted an instant, then it began to fade, along with the noise of the battle. Firestar stood over him, but if he said something, Scourge never heard it. He knew the battle would be lost. His cats crumbled without a leader. Oddly enough, he didn’t care anymore. He watched everything he’d ever done flash before his eyes, and he hated himself. I was a killer! Worst of all, he realized it might have been different. If that one cat, Bluefur, I think her name was, had won the argument, I might be a forest cat right now! Firestar and I might be friends, fighting together for something else. We’re alike enough! Except…He wasn’t a killer. A wave of despair washed over Scourge, and he felt lost. "Tiny.” Scourge looked up, over Firestar’s head, where the voice was coming from. The wave of despair was replaced with an even bigger wave of shock. Mom? He looked again. And Dad! He looked just like the picture of him that his mother had always had. But…if they’re here, then is it possible that… He looked again. Luster! She curled her tail neatly around her brown tabby paws and purred. Scourge wanted nothing more than to jump up and run with them forever. Suddenly, he found he could.